The Unknown Factor
by gadurel198
Summary: A little girl comes to Hogwarts with a plan to change the wizarding world. Through first year she makes an unlikely friend that leads to the unraveling of the current wizarding world. PowerfulOC. NonSlash. DumblesandsomeWeasleybash.
1. Prologue: Before Hogwarts

_Age 6:_

_I was sleeping peacefully when I entered a dream realm unlike the one I am used to. There is also a new presence here. A beautiful woman, her beauty is indescribable. She even spoke to me, and what a musical voice she had. "My childe, you shall be gifted with one of my gifts. I look to you and see your future and with my help you shall restore the balance between magics." _

_I looked to the woman in confusion. One for not understanding what is being said and two for who she is and how I could be her child. I think she understood my look of confusion because she can loser to me and started to explain. _

"_You my childe, are very powerful and you are going be a wonder to new world for magic. I do not typically have a name but most humans and magical beings would refer to me as Lady Magic. I have chosen you to be my champion. I will gift you a magic that is given to those that are usually my favorites. I will also train you in how to control it along with some of the more unknown magics of the world today. Tonight you will go through a transformation to be able to handle the new powers and tomorrow night as you rest from the day we shall begin your lessons."_

_Still not fully understanding everything she was telling me I nodded my head. Lady Magic began chanting something. I didn't take full notice of what she was saying as she was beginning to shine in a golden light. I then began to notice that the world around me was turning red. I looked down at myself and noticed that my skin was turning white. How I was able to tell through the red tint my eyes were making everything seem to be is a mystery. When I caught a look at my hair I noticed it slowly changing from blond to black to white. After that my vision started to turn black and the last thing I heard was "Aria Riddle you shall be the Champion of Magic."_

_Age 9:_

_Three years ago, Lady Magic made herself known to me. By her doing so revealed that I am not a Durel but a Riddle. My mother and father had given me to my godmother, Ellen Durel, for safe keeping and when one was defeated and the other jailed. I was but under a potion. The potion was broken when I received my gift. Aunt Ellen told me about mother and father and gave me a necklace. The necklace puts me under the most powerful glamour before potions are involved. _

_The necklace itself is a silver chain, with an emerald at the bottom. When I examine the gem, I notice something. Although it took me a bit to figure it out, it appears to be a grim and a panther together with a snake wrapped around the two. There also appears to be words but they are too small to be able to read. When I noticed it I asked Lady Magic about it. She said that I choose a coat of arms for myself as her champion. I asked her about my families and she said "only you and your chosen can bear to wear yours though. It won't appear for anyone else."_

_Age 11:_

_My time to begin Hogwarts is here. Lady Magic has trained me for six years to be able to control my powers. I found out that I am a Puppeteer Mistress, which means I can control anything with blood flowing through them. I plan to continue daddy's work, with some slight modifications to them. Everything will need to be ready for when he returns._


	2. Chapter 1

**Didn't put any of this before— so fair warning I might not update a lot or any I might run out of ideas. I have the basic layout of how this should be going. Please oh please give me input. I apologize now for all current and future grammar errors. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OC and all her amazing skills!**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1:

"Come on Auntie are you ready yet?" A blond girl yelled.

A house elf popped into the foyer. "Mistress Ellen wants Kelfie to tell the young mistress to stop yelling."

"Well tell her we need to get to the platform so I can go to Hogwarts." The eleven year old told Kelfie.

The elf popped away. The girl didn't need to wait long for her aunt. Soon an older blond look-a-like entered the foyer.

"Aria Thera Riddle! Why must you yell in this house?" The aunt asked/yelled.

Grace looked at her aunt and said "it is the best way to get your attention. I would like to get to the train before there is little to no room left."

Ellen grabbed her hand and looked her niece in the eyes. "We will leave now but before then, remember I am your mother in public. I also expect letters but remember…" She was cut off. "…they must be addressed to mum and signed your daughter Grace Durel." Grace said.

(AN: Aria Riddle will be written as Grace Durel for now. It will make more sense now because the only person she interacts with that knows her true identity is Ellen Durel)

Ellen scoffed and grabbed the trunk. Right after the two blonds popped out of Durel Mansion. Reappearing on the platform Ellen set down the trunk and looked to her niece again.

"I will miss you Grace. Remember write to me and don't get caught doing anything wrong. Stay out of trouble." Ellen said with her eyes glistening with unshed tears. '_This young girl, I have raised her since she was just older than one. Her parents would be so proud of her.'_

"Goodbye mum and I promise to write whenever I can." Grace said. They hugged and Grace grabbed her trunk, which has a light weight charm on it. "I have to go either to find one of my friends or an empty compartment.

In the train Grace doesn't see any of her friends so she stops at the first empty compartment she sees. She closes the door behind her and levitates her trunk with wandless magic. Once seated Grace begins going over some of her plans. _'Tonight after the sorting I will make all the pureblood first years in my house my puppets. It won't be hard because they already know what is going to happen. I should do a quick over view to make sure they understand. The tough part of making my puppets will be the older years, halfbloods, and muggleborns.'_ She doesn't get any farther with her planning because the door opens.

Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis entered the compartment. They both greet Grace. Grace levitated their trunks without question. The new arrivals sit down. The three girls began talking about a range of topics. Ranging from the houses, books, spells, and boys. They continued talking when Draco, Gregory, and Vincent entered.

The three boys sit down and join the conversation. The six eleven year olds don't need to wait long for two other people arrive. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are who entered, both with trunks which promptly got levitated. After the two gets settled in Draco directed a question to Grace. "Are we beginning tonight or what?"

Grace has an impassive face when she said "Yes. Those who are in the same house as me will be the first, then over the next two weeks the others. After that we will need to begin recruiting, that will be my elites jobs." When she mentions she elites Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Blaise and Draco grin. Grace thinks to herself _'my elites, they shall be the best of my puppets, but there will be a level above them, my inner circle of puppets. So far there are Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Susan Bones, and Theodore Nott. I know I will include some more people.'_

They change the topic soon after that. Draco soon leaves with Greg and Vincent. The conversations stay light with the only interruption being a frizzy haired girl introducing herself as Hermione Granger and looking for a toad.

(Bored and don't really want to type out things. Usual canon first years to the boats, McGonagall introduces the houses and the sorting begins)

AN: Canon sorting, excluding Tracey Davis who is sorted in Ravenclaw and for your purposes Grace's sorting…

'_Well your mind is quite busy now isn't it?' The sorting hat asked Grace._

'_It needs to be this way, better for my plans.' The blonde replied._

'_Yes I can see you have many ideas for the wizarding world. Such ambition and your 'puppets' as you call them will most definitely help you. The gift Lady Magic gave you will be what is centered for your effort. I can't wait to see all the changes.' The hat seemed to start to ramble._

'_Can you please sort me?' Grace asked._

'_Mmmm, oh yes. Seeing your mind I see no better place than… _Slytherin!" The hat yelled out the word.

AN: Finished with being somewhat lazy now on to the feast!

Since all the new Slytherins knew each other the first years needed no introduction. They all ate in silence with few times for talking. Grace for herself sat both eating and observing. She noted several of her puppets sitting with at least on other puppet and someone else. The house ghost came and said hello to the new students.

Something in Grace had her looking for the Potter boy. Examining him, she notes that he is smaller than most first years. His appearance also shows of a messy person but something in Grace makes her rethink that. Before she is allowed to continue the examining of Harry Potter the headmaster stands.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Many would say the old man's eyes twinkled when he looked in the direction of the Gryffindors.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

'_So magic is regulated on when we can use it. The idea I had of using an abandoned classroom might work and be a good idea.' _Grace thought.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not wish to die a very painful death."The twinkle never left his eyes. He had the students sing the school song before they were dismissed, all first years following a prefect of their house.

**That is chapter one. Please leave me comments. I know I didn't answer any questions that popped up around Grace. I might answer some in the next chapter, don't know yet. **

**The part that is underlined is directly from **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_**, pgs. 126-127.**__**I'm having fun with this so far. I haven't mentioned this yet but THIS IS NOT A HARRY/OC SLASH. There is a twist to is that does connect them but it's not a slash.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

The prefect leads us through the passages in the dungeons. We reach a blank wall. "All that is needed to enter is a password. Today its Basilisk, it changes weekly so make sure you know it." The prefect said. He then turns to the wall and says the word. The first years get ushered in to the front by the fireplace.

Two students, obviously prefects, stand in front of the first years and introduce themselves. The two prefects then began with the House rules. Taking turns telling the first years the prefects say "Slytherins are to stick together when they leave the common rooms. There is a great prejudice that leaves other Houses mainly Gryffindor to terrorize us.

Any problem you may have with another snake stays in the common rooms. Outside we are united and civil to one another. In here you can sling as many curses and hexes as you want as long as it doesn't get deadly or there is chance one get seriously injured."

Before you leave the rooms make sure you look presentable, you are now representing the Slytherin House. Not only must your image be pristine but when eating in the Great Hall do not eat the same way as the Gryffindors, they are barbarians at times."

The Head of House, Severus Snape can in to the common rooms. He did a basic over view of the rules. Along with saying that if there are any problems come to him. He didn't leave but dismissed the first years to find their rooms.

Slytherins have two path ways, one leading to the girl's dorms and the other to the boys. The Slytherins also get a single dorm which means no sharing. Grace told Blaise to have the boys meet in his room at midnight. Before all the girls went to their rooms she repeated the message to meet in Blaise's room.

The room Grace entered has one four poster bed, a desk, bookshelf and a bathroom. _'Looks like I get to decorate._' Grace thought to herself. The only thing of hers currently is her trunk. Grace walked to her trunk deciding to do some unpacking.

After a few hours she decided that it was time to head to Blaise's room. Getting there was easy and done quickly. All of her soon-to-be puppets are there and talking to each other.

The all look to their Mistress once she enters. "Before we begin I'm going to go over everything so you all are sure this is what you want to do. I will not take an unsure puppet." Grace said. They all nod their heads in understanding.

"You all understand that I want your full loyalty. My magic will even add to the already existing loyalty to make you Hufflepuff loyal to me. Along with this you understand that there will be times when I might take control of you. I will also require a drop of blood.

"My goals are simple. We are to bring a change to the Wizarding World. The first objective is spreading my puppets. Then once we have enough influence we plant our seeds in the Ministry. We are also to prepare our classmates for the coming of the Dark Lord. He will come back and we will prepare for him.

"I have said the basis to be my puppet. If you still have doubts please leave." No one leaves.

I nod my head to Blaise. He steps forward and says "I, Blaise Zabini, hereby swear my life and loyalty to my Mistress," he gets cut off when Grace said "Aria Thera Riddle" softly. Giving his mistress a confused look he continues "Aria Thera Riddle. So mote it be." Grace feels her magic reacting and steps forward. She takes out a dapper and pricks Blaise's finger. She licks the blood off the blade.

[I know this sounds gross, but you have to understand her Mistress power requires blood to be fully fulfilled and to settle. She is a Puppeteer Mistress, a combo of blood and mind magics]

She then sends her magic out to Blaise. She said "So mote it be" back to her puppet. Her magic focuses on his arm making a red rose appear with a snake wrapped around the stem. "The tattoo can only be seen by another puppet and my family." Grace tells her puppets.

Grace then inducts the rest of the purebloods present. They are Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Grace smiles when she feels her magic sing. Her magic has been calling for puppets and it finally begins, some of the unrest settles.

Grace looks to Blaise, who is admiring his new tattoo. "Blaise, my serpent, currently you are my second-in-command but I can feel my magic doesn't fully accept it. I believe you will be one of the highest of my puppets but you are not the highest." He looks disappointed but still happy. She then moves to look over everyone else. "Draco, my dragon, you shall lead my elites with Daphne, my princess. Pansy, my flower, Theodore, my bear you two shall also be a part of my inner circle but as of right now you have no set jobs, they shall come. Vincent, Gregory, and Millicent you three are my first of my elites. You are to follow either Draco or Daphne. We should go to sleep for now.

"But first I should say the tattoos have a safety net. If any of you get into trouble the closest puppet and myself shall be notified. There is also a portkey in the tattoo to send you to me or a puppet in emergencies. Anything else was added by my magic to personally fit the puppet. I need to go to sleep, rest my puppets for tonight and most of tomorrow. You won't need sleep but you shall feel your magic settling to the new magic being brought in." Grace then bids them good night and leaves.

She goes right to her room and goes to sleep. Back in Blaise's room all her new puppets are still in shock. They have been waiting for this to happen for a good two years now and they are finally in the place are supposed to be. In a daze following their mistress' orders they leave and go to their rooms. They fall asleep with content smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 3

**I just want to put a reminder. Grace likes to give her puppets nicknames. They are: **_**(basically for her inner circle)**_

**Blaise- her serpent**

**Draco- her dragon**

**Daphne- her princess**

**Theodore- her bear**

**Pansy- her flower**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

Grace wakes up and the first thing she notices is her magic watching over her puppets. She feels that all of them are content and sleeping. _'Well they are adjusting to having my magic in them.'_ Grace goes through her morning routine thinking that it is a good thing that it's a weekend. _'Depending on how my puppets are today will show when I shall induct other puppets.'_

She finishes thirty minutes later. Debating on waking her puppets or letting them sleep Grace decides on waking them.

Grace goes to her serpent first. Slipping past the older years she enters Blaise's room with ease. She wakes him. Blaise at first is disoriented until he realizes his mistress is there.

"Good morning Mistress. How are you?" He asks her.

Grace smiles and says "Very good my serpent. How you feeling? Is the magic reacting well?" She asks him genuinely worried.

Blaise smiles both for the obvious worry and for the nickname. "It is doing well. It feels even better than before as if it was always supposed to be there." Grace smiles relieved at hearing that.

"Get ready for the day before we leave I need a few words with my puppets." Blaise gets out of bed and gets ready for the day.

Grace wakes her other puppets up by sending a spike of magic to them but making it a gentle wake up call. Along with the magic she sends a feeling of happiness and warmth. She feels her puppets waking up and slowly starting to move.

Speed forward thirty minutes. All puppets and their mistress are gathered together. Their mistress begins by saying "before we leave remember do not act any different along with not calling me mistress." They all go to the Great Hall for breakfast soon after that.

The weekend past with no interruptions, Grace had decided to have new puppets inducted every Friday to allow the magic to settle completely. Once Monday rolled around the mistress and her puppets had established a grouping for when out in public. Draco would divide from the group with Vince and Greg, Blaise and Daphne would stay with Grace, and Millicent and Pansy would stay together but alternate between groups.

Classes began with little difference. The days went by smoothly with Grace blending into the background. It was decided that her dragon would be the one to the take attention. Nobody noted any difference with the first years even though every Friday a new set of puppets were created. Everything was boring truthfully; classes, new puppets, and with nobody noticing the difference.

Things at Hogwarts got exciting during the last day of October. Grace was sitting and discussing several topics with her puppets, the main one being how Dumbles is making Samhain into a muggle mockery though.

Draco was one of the loudest with his complaints. "I mean seriously, what is with the pumpkins? They mean nothing and are quiet annoying to look at."

"At least he isn't making us dress up in terrible costumes like muggles do. I swear it is a mockery to any creature or being a person dresses up as." Daphne sneered.

"The old goat is making the magic suffer and lose its luster. We are losing traditions that make our culture." Grace said.

"How exactly is magic suffering?" Pansy asked.

"By not doing the rituals we are not renewing our bond, we need the bond to strengthen our magic. We might not notice the changes but we notice the faults and dangers with not doing them." Grace replied.

"What can the dangers lead to?" Draco asked actually worried.

"Depends on the person, if the person values family then magic will have their family magic be gone and squibs are the results. If its something personal the person fears than the person is punished based on personal values and fears. We shall be preforming a ritual tonight at midnight. It's nothing fancy, just a simple prayer to magic." Grace explained.

The subject soon changed but unfortunately the night feast was interrupted by a stuttering professor screaming "Troll! Troll in the dungeons." He paused and looked dizzy and continued "I thought you ought to know." He then promptly fainted.

Chaos began, people were screaming and some might even have fainted. Grace just watched the chaos with faint amusement. Her puppets were even doing a brilliant job at acting scared. Dumbledore gives orders for the prefects to escort the students to their respective common rooms. '_Does he not realize that Slytherins live in the dungeons?'_ Grace thought to herself while mentally narrowing her eyes.

Being the little firstie she is, Grace followed the prefects out of the Great Hall. Before she took a turn following them, she saw two people leave the rest of the crowd and her magic reacted.

The air grew tense and magic filled the air. Her puppets tensed around her, even the ones on the other side of the school tensed unsure of what was happening. Grace's eyes soon started to bleed red **(AN: blood red eyes just like Voldemort is usually depicted to have)** and her hair slowly turned white. Her skin wasn't left alone either, it was slowly turning paler. When the other Slytherins soon noticed they tensed.

Grace had one thing on her mind, to protect. One of the two people she saw leave made her magic react but she knew she shouldn't go after them.

By the time all the Slytherins noticed the change they had reached the common room. Grace noticing the eyes and her change in magic examined everyone before mumbling a secrecy spell to keep everyone quiet.

"I will explain some things to sedate everyone's curiosity." Grace started to say. The common rooms have never had been so quiet before. "I was gifted when I was younger; this is my form when my magic starts reacting. I'm called Mistress; all those who are gifted with this are called the same. I apologize to have lost control but I wasn't expecting the surge in my magic." She paused to try to call herself but her magic was having none of it. Her puppets noticing her tenseness gathered around her as if to protect her. It brought a small smile to her lips.

"Every Mistress is gifted with something special. Mine was control over all beings with blood and that gave me my puppets. My magic reacted in an outward way tonight. Right now everyone is seeing my Mistress form along with my magic running freely right now. I will be going since my magic shows no signs of calming down in front of everyone. Any questions can be addressed to either my dragon or my princess." Not caring for the questioning looks for who her dragon and princess were. Grace motioned for serpent to come with her to his room.

The common room entered a tense silence once Grace left. A sixth year steps forward "what the hell did she just say?"

The puppets look at each other before Draco and Daphne step forward. Draco says "our Mistress was just explaining why she now looks the way she does." Several of the older years scoffed at that.

"Wait did you just say 'our mistress'?" A Slytherin asked.

Draco nodded and Daphne decided to speak. "Yes our Mistress is our protector and leader. For being our mistress we give her our loyalty. She has plans for the wizarding world and her puppets will help her."

A random student asks "how is she going to help us?" The student said that with sarcasm, disbelief and a sneer.

"She plans to save magic, reintroduce the old ways and make sure to get rid of the idiotic laws over the dark arts. She's going to get rid of the creature laws and she accepts everyone with magic." Daphne answered.

"So why again did she react that way?" A dark haired girl asked.

Draco and Daphne trade sheepish grins before Draco answers "we're not sure. All we can gather is her magic reacted to something it didn't like."

"What was with the pet names she addressed you two with?" A seventh year asked.

All the puppets with a name grinned. "She gives names to her favorites." Daphne answered.

"Why has no one asked this question yet? Everyone thinks Draco is leader of all of you guys, whys that?" An impatient Slytherin half yelled, half demanded.

"Misdirection, everyone expects a Malfoy to lead. This keeps the attention off of our Mistress. I keep the attention and get most of the grief that all Slytherins receive." Draco explained.

Before any more questions could be asked Professor Snape entered. He raised an eyebrow at the arrangement but soon disregarded it. "The castle is safe again. The troll has been dealt with and is being discarded. If anyone was planning any rituals for tonight be finished by two and don't get caught." With that he left.

Pansy left to tell the news to her mistress. All the Slytherins were quiet again, milling over both the information over the mistress and the troll.

Daphne decided to say something. "For those that recognize the term Mistress has probably heard it from a fairytale or a family story. A mistress is a girl gifted by Lady Magic and depending on the person and powers is trained by the Lady. The Mistresses usually lead to changes or advancements. Any Mistress specific questions could possibly be found in a library under fiction or history."

Most Slytherins decided to make a trip to the library or to send a letter to their parents. A second year stepped forward. "Why are you explaining all of this?"

Draco and Daphne smirked. Before they could answer a feminine voice answered. "I thought that was obvious. I have told you I have puppets and simply put I'm a collector. To succeed in changing our world I need more people. What better way to expand then to tell my fellow snakes about me." Grace had returned. She had her blond hair back but her eyes were still blood red. Her skin didn't look so pale but she wasn't at her usual color either.

When catching her eyes most Slytherins flinched because of the unnaturalness.

"So you expect us to join now?" Someone asked.

With her shaking her head Grace answered "no I don't, this just seemed like a good opportunity to explain some things about me. I am afraid that my puppets and I have some plans. We have a ritual to attend to, anyone is free to join as long as you behave and don't react to any of my puppets."

Grace left with her puppets following her, leaving some confused Slytherins, some determined, and most stuck in their thoughts.

**So I got to Halloween. I might not go into detail on the ritual next chapter. **

**Who was the person that had Grace's magic react so badly she started to change? Will you find out next chapter? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Inspiration has been lacking with me.**

**This chapter is going to start when Grace left the common rooms and take up with the conversation she has with Blaise.**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4

Not caring for the questioning looks for who her dragon and princess were. Grace motioned for her serpent to come with her to his room.

Blaise quickly followed his mistress with great worry. He doesn't speak for fear of her magic to be directed towards him. Blaise watched as his mistress put up a silencing ward and some protective spells. His curiosity on why she did that was sedated when he heard and saw her magic explode.

"Mistress?!" Blaise cries out in worry. He runs to her and sees tears running down her face. He gathers her in his arms and sits on the floor.

After a few minutes Blaise hears a broken "why?" he hates that she is so broken sounding over this. Not really sure what "_this"_ even is.

"Why did my magic react to him leaving? Iii-t I don't even really know." His mistress whispers. Blaise starts carding his fingers through her silver hair.

"Who Mistress? Who was is?" Blaise asks her. He gets a dry laugh and the name "Harry Potter." Blaise is shocked and his face shows it. "What are you going to do?" He asks knowing that she has already though of different ways to approach this.

"I'm going to talk to him. My interest was already set at the opening feast now though it's peaked." Grace says. By then her hair has turned back to normal but everything else is still the same.

They sit in silence, Blaise comforting his mistress and Grace trying to remember what she has observed of Potter. Coming up with nothing she tries to calm down.

Not realizing that a lot of time has passed Blaise is startled when Pansy enters the room. Bowing her head Pansy says "Mistress, Professor Snape has given us the go ahead to do rituals. The troll has been dealt with he says."

Grace feels her magic surging in her again but she fights it down this time. "Thank you for telling me flower." Grace gets up and sees Pansy smile. Blaise gets up after his Mistress.

Both her serpent and flower see their Mistress calm down before leaving the room. The two follow her.

Just before they enter they hear someone say "why are you explaining this to us?" Deciding now would be the best time the three enter. Grace decides to answer the question. "I thought that was obvious. I have told you I have puppets and simply put I am a collector. To succeed in changing our world I need more people. What better way to expand then to tell my fellow snakes about me."

With cold amusement Grace notes that several snakes jump when they notice her eyes. A person brave enough asks "So you expect us to join now?"

A laugh escapes the Mistress and she answers with "no I don't, this just seemed like a good opportunity to explain some things about me. I am afraid that my puppets and I have some plans. We have a ritual to attend to, anyone is free to join as long as you behave and don't react to any of my puppets."

Deciding that this is enough with the Q&A, Grace leaves to the common rooms with her puppets following her. But before they leave Grace says something in Latin leaving most people even more confused. On the way to the destination, her puppets are getting curious so the decide to ask her about it.

Grace hears her Dragon ask her "Mistress where are we going?"

"We are going to a room I have been working on. Since all of my puppets cannot just enter Slytherin territory so I decided we needed a room. It took me two weeks to find an appropriate area and another week to ward it. Only those with a tattoo or someone I personally give permission to can enter." Grace explains with a smirk.

The walk to the room doesn't take much longer. The room looks similar to any common room but the colors are black, grey, and varying shades of blue. There is a door that leads to a potions room, another that leads to a dueling room and one more that leads to a ritual room.

Grace tells her puppets to start setting the ritual up in the room while she tells the other puppets where to go.

Twenty minutes later all of her puppets are around. Grace walks to the center of the circle they prepared. It's a circle of candles with dirt and leaves between them. Grace breaths deeply and relaxes. She opens her eyes and begins once the clock struck midnight.

"Lady Magic, accept our prayers to thee. One most graceful, one most beautiful, and one most powerful accept our love for you." Grace says. She then looks at her puppets to indicate that they can light the candle. "Lady Magic protector of those that breathe you, breathe our spirit and magic. Our protector we thank you and shall serve you."

The ritual went on with thanking Lady Magic and all. Once Grace finished saying the ritual all of her puppets felt warmth entering them. Lady Magic has showed her thanks because of the ritual and recognition.

All present stayed for a couple more hours just to feel Lady Magic. Nothing major happened because Grace decided on a simple ritual to introduce her puppets to the way of rituals.

Everyone soon went to bed, quite happy to have been acknowledged by Lady Magic that night.

**I was going to write more but I thought this is a good stopping point. Next you are going to see how Grace confronts this problem with Harry Potter. Also the friendship that changes everything will begin.**

**Please don't forget to comment but leave out the hate. I do take helpful comments for improvement though.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you have been enjoying this so far. Things are hopefully going to be picking up soon.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 5

"I want him serpent. We are to get him." Grace says. Blaise nods his head but looks confused. It's been a week since Halloween and everything is settled. The only new thing would be the Slytherin house but nobody is ready to talk about it.

"Mistress but who and how are we going to get?" Her serpent asks.

"I need Harry Potter. I don't know why and we are going to figure out how. I only know that Potter needs to be close my magic is screaming for it."

Blaise appears to be thinking. Grace is thinking of Potter along with how Slytherin house has been since they found out. All of them with the have tried to ignore it. They haven't come forward. The young mistress believes them to not want to bow to a first year.

With her thoughts on Potter, they were more confused and scattered. She was confused and unsure. Her magic wants him close. Her mind is saying to destroy him because of what he did as a baby.

"I need to approach him. Maybe to help him, he is new to the wizarding world." Grace speaks slowly. Blaise nods his head slowly and adds "you can offer help with potions. Professor Snape hates him, so he does poorly."

"I need him alone though, he's never without a Gryffindork."

"Your puppets can do that. We can get him alone and make sure you aren't interrupted." Her serpent says.

The rest of the night is spent planning how to do this. When they get a majority of the plans completed, Grace tells Blaise to gather her puppets for Friday night.

Three days pass by. For the non-puppet Slytherins, those days are filled with an ignored tense atmosphere. No one really wants to break it yet. Grace and Blaise spend those days planning and watching Potter. Schooling passes with no changes to show any of this.

The classes for Friday pass with no big event. All of the puppets are energetic, some hiding it better than others. All of them are curious on why their Mistress is calling this meeting. They usually have been meeting only twice a month on very early predetermined days.

The meeting takes place in the now dubbed "Puppet Room." The room is slowly filled by the puppets. Most are just milling around and talking to their friends. If any other person were to look they would be surprised to see the mingling they are doing. The house lines are erased in there.

Blaise is there, by orders, to make sure no one is going to hurt another. Also he is to inform his mistress when all puppets are there. He does so later when the last few arrive.

Grace comes in and all talking ends. Every puppet goes to their knees and bows their heads, to show respect. Grace nods and walks to her seat at the front of the room. Once she sits everyone rises and watches her. Since it is not solely the elite, everyone is standing.

"There is someone in this school who causes my magic to react in a different way. You should all remember what happened on All Hallows Eve. On that night my magic found this person and claimed him. The problem is this person does not know this. Because he does not know, my magic is reacting in different ways when I am near him.

"I have called you all hear because I need to speak to him, alone. The problem is he is constantly with another person. I don't want to scare him or intimidate him. I just want him alone. You are to make sure to get him alone and to make sure no one interrupts my conversation.

"My serpent and I have come up with a plan to get him alone. I just need more people. The hardest part will be getting him alone." Grace explains. She decides to just begin the meeting.

"Who is this person?" Pansy asks. Grace smirks at this question.

"Like I said, this will be the most difficult part. The person is the Boy-Who-Lived, the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I want him and I will have him. All of you just need to isolate him for me."

Everyone was shocked. Out of the entire school, their mistress picked on dark wizards and witches number one enemy. Grace waited for her puppets to think it over. She lets them ask questions and speak when she isn't or specifically said not to.

"Why him?" It was Daphne who asked this.

Grace sighed and said "I'm not sure on the why. I only know what my magic is saying and it wants him close. Now Blaise I want you to go over the plans for this. You will have one week to review and make sure you know everything. Next Saturday the plan will begin."

Grace sits back and her serpent steps forward. He gives instructions and talks them through what they are going to be doing. Their mistress just watches and clarifies different points. This entire act shows the high level that Blaise is at in regards of power within the puppets. Along with allowing Grace to watch her puppets. This is the first mission that she is giving. Before has been basic recruitment.

While sitting Grace thinks over how her magic has been reacting. She recalls feeling a great rush and pull towards the Potter heir. She cannot identify this pull but she knows it's not romantic in any way. She even feels this pull when near him. Now with these plans her magic is excited and happy. It knows that Potter will be close soon. She feels antsy about the entire thing.

With the reason for being called here over, Grace dismisses her puppets but says that they do not need to leave. She is allowing them time to relax and be without their masks for the time being.

Most stay because they want to spend time with the people they can't outside of this room. Almost all of them have a small smile on their faces while hanging out. Grace moves from her seat and stops at each group of people. There aren't a lot of them but a good bit.

**I was planning on writing the plan taking place but while writing this out I realized that this was already at the length I have been writing at so her you go. Grace and Blaise have a plan to ensnare the Potter heir. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please rate and comment. **


End file.
